This invention relates to display structures.
The exhibition industry has developed considerably in recent years and with the advent of more and more international exhibitions, it has been customary for exhibitors to ship complete preassembled exhibits even between continents to ensure the exhibit conforms to the original design.
With these innovations, packing, shipping, and assembly have become primary considerations because of cost and facility of erection and dismantling.
Exhibit components come in varying sizes from large to relatively small. Some are free-standing; others have to be supported on tables or the like. It is to these latter structures that the subject matter of the present application is directed.
Because of the changing market which has been referred to previously and because of the necessity of cheap and facile shipping, packaging, and erection requirements, there is provided in the present application panel display components and means for connecting them which meet these needs.